Reset
by theFTnatic
Summary: A God that has been watching over Chizuru decided to give her an offer of resetting her life after being so distraught because of her friends' deaths. She accepted it, but somehow, Ryunosuke was picked up by her uncle in the reset. History repeated, and the letters suddenly stopped. Again. They both knew this was their calling so they head on to Kyoto for Kodo.
1. Prologue

A certain ebony haired woman was walking in the dark with a tall midnight blue haired man. Both of them had swords, in case anything happened. Safe to say, they expect for everything to happen to them. History repeats itself and that's why Chizuru didn't have to turn around to know the same thugs were chasing them both.

"Shit! Are you sure these are your regular thugs?" Ryunosuke swore and caught up with Chizuru.

"What do their eyes look like?" Chizuru asked, not hesitating to take a turn.

"Normal. I panicked, it is night after all." Ryunosuke told her and stopped at a dead end.

"Were you cornered here, Chizuru?" He asked and held his sword.

"No, I just want to avoid artificial demons." She sighed while her eyes were closed and she too held her sword.

Ryunosuke smirked and wanted to laugh at Chizuru's vain attempt to avoid the upcoming furies. Why is she trying to make a joke at a time like this? Both of them knew the furies are bound to appear. They took out their swords at the same time and killed the thugs, their swords gleaming in the moonlight. Blood was splattered everywhere, it reeked of it. Surely, those furies were going to catch the scent by then. Those things would go mad with the overwhelming scent.

"I'm starting to think we did this intentionally. We could've killed these thugs with a swift pierce through their hearts." Ryunosuke chuckled darkly and heard feet running towards them. He quickly got into his fighting stance and so did Chizuru.

"Maybe." She simply answered and saw those familiar scarlet eyes glowing in the shadows.

They got into a battle and the duo struggled, furies are inhumanely strong after all. Chizuru had the upperhand because of her blood heritage, but it was Ryunosuke's first time fighting furies. Chizuru had trained him how to fight furies by getting into her demon mode and dueled with him, but he was struggling nonetheless. Disregarding the pair's inexperiences, they still got the job done.

"You're tougher than them, but I'm still lacking with my swordsmanship." Ryunosuke stated and flicked the blood off his blade.

Chizuru looked at him fondly and felt like a proud mother. What he said was true, Ryunosuke was never gifted in fighting but he tried very hard to par with her, a demon that trained with a sword for all her life. After being reborned and given a second chance, Chizuru trained with a sword the moment she knew how to walk without her legs shaking constantly. She put the males in her dojo to shame with her skills, considering she was fueled with passion to master the art of sword fighting.

"Well, well, well. What a sight." A wry voice sang.

Chizuru and Ryunosuke snapped their heads to the voice and didn't have to think twice to know who belonged that voice. It was none other than Okita Souji. Of course, the man with the jade eyes didn't know them. Not even Ryunosuke. Because in this reset, Ryunosuke was never picked up by Serizawa but Yukimura Koudo, Chizuru's uncle. The reset didn't really stayed in the safe zone, some things drastically, yet not so drastically, changed.

Souji, Saito and Toshiro watched as the pair put back their swords after facing away from them. The only injuries that were inflicted on the furies was piercing stab through their hearts. It seemed very clear that the seemingly defenseless girl and the edgy looking man knew what they were dealing with. The pair couldn't look more suspicious than they already are.

"Who are you two?" Toshiro asked them in his usual stiff tone.

"I'm called Ryunosuke. This girl here is Chizuru." Ryunosuke replied with ease.

"Why are you here? Only senseless people would wander around Kyoto at the dead of the night." He questioned them again, his hand inching closer to the hilt of his sword.

"We just arrived Kyoto. We are searching for somebody and we thought, you, the Shinsengumi might know where he is." Ryunosuke explained.

"What a stupid lie." Souji sneered with a dry grin on his face.

"We're not lying! The very person we are searching for is the creator of these things, these furies! We traveled far from Edo just to search for Yukimura Koudo! My adoptive father!" Ryunosuke fought back, making Chizuru sigh.

Ryunosuke was still the same Ryunosuke. He told Chizuru that himself. He told her because he remembers everything before the reset, nothing about him changed. He was still ill-tempered and reckless. The only thing that he gained after the reset was the knowledge of sword art. Chizuru held his shoulder and squeezed it, trying to calm him down. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by the ever so observant Hijikata Toshiro, the Vice Chairman of the Shinsengumi organization.

"How can we know you're speaking the truth?" Toshiro questioned and took out his sword, pointing it at Ryunosuke's neck.

Chizuru, who had enough of wasting time trying to convince the ever so skeptical man named Toshiro, did the unthinkable. She outright _gripped_ on his blade and guided it to her chest. The blade was pressed against her chest and blood seeped through her fabric. Her palm bled too, clearly by the blood dripping off her arm. The three Shinsengumi members widened their eyes by Chizuru's bold act, Okita was slightly amused by it, and Ryunosuke looked worried. He wasn't worried how that sword hurt her, he worried that the three men would get suspicious with her wounds being healed so quickly.

"If we had lied, then you would've killed us from the start, right? Our knowledge on the furies, our knowledge regarding my uncle's duty to you, that would've been- _no_ , _that was already enough_ to prove that Ryunosuke _had_ spoken the truth." Chizuru firmly said and never faltered looking into Toshiro's eyes.

Souji and Saito had to give it to her. Even Ryunosuke. She was bold to grip on his sword like that, but their eyes would have popped out from their sockets when she pressed the blade against her own body. Her brave act with staring into Toshiro's eyes was also something that was to be applauded for. Toshiro was known to be intimidating but the small petite girl didn't look away for a second. Souji's insencere grin turned into an amused one, taking a liking for Chizuru already. Saito was rather intimidated by Chizuru, who dared to challenge his superior that way.

"Fine. Let go of my sword and stop your bleeding. We're going to our headquarters to discuss." Toshiro said after regaining his composure.

Chizuru complied and let go of his sword. The owner of the sword put it back into it's sheathe and looked at the girl holding her bleeding palm before turning around to lead their new guests to their headquarters. His other subordinates followed him suit, still stealing glances at the mysterious pair sometimes. Chizuru and Ryunosuke walked side by side as the men that wore bright blue clothing lead the way.

Chizuru was still holding on to her palm even though the injury completely _disappeared_ seconds after she let go of the sword. Ryunosuke took out a white clothe and offered it to Chizuru.

"Take this to wrap your _injured_ hand." Ryunosuke told her.

Chizuru shook her head silently and pushed his offer away. Ryunosuke took her uninjured hand and gripped it tightly to convey the true meaning behind his offer.

"Chizuru, take this and wrap it around your _injured, bleeding_ hand, got it?" _They are gonna get suspicious if your injured, bleeding hand **isn't** **so** **injured and bleeding** anymore **moments** after getting it so injured and bleeding_.

Chizuru finally got it and nodded, again, _silently_ , and took his offer, wrapping the clothe around her bloodied hand. Their interaction was observed _closely_ by Saito and Souji and shrugged it off because they convinced themselves that Ryunosuke was just being protective over her. The blue haired man looked surprise when she pulled that move, so it was understandable that he would fuss so overly about it. It reminded them of Kondo, even Toshiro. Their superiors would literally ban them from fighting for a month if they got a heavy injury.

"We have arrived." Toshiro claimed and there they stood in front ot the Shinsengumi Headquarters.

'Still the same.' Chizuru nostalgically thought and made a melancholic expression.


	2. Resetting The First Meeting

"Try to patch yourself up in here. Try to make it as quick as possible so we could discuss earlier." Inoue kindly said.

"I want to stay here with Chizuru, I swear we won't try to do anything suspicious. I just can't... leave her alone." _Like hell I'll leave her alone with you guys, that doesn't know about her blood lineage._

Chizuru chuckled at Ryunosuke's protectiveness and undressed herself. She only wiped off the blood, as it seems the wound on her chest already disappeared. They wouldn't look so hard at it, it was a shallow cut after all, but her palm, that's the problem. She left a spot of blood untouched and wrapped her hand with the bandage Inoue had given her. It seemed as if the deep wound was still there, bleeding, and Chizuru thought it looked believable.

As she wore her hakama again, she took notice of the two shadows that was created by the moonlight just outside her room. She reckoned the other person was Saito, considering it was as if there was a scarf wrapped around his neck. Chizuru got out of the room less bloodied and handed Ryunosuke a clothe for him to wipe the blood off his face and hands. He silently took it and wiped himself with it as he and Saito stood up to walk to the meeting.

"There's some blood at the back of your head, Ryunosuke." Chizuru softly chided and watched him as he wiped his hair.

The only things of them that were covered in blood was now their clothing. Chizuru and Ryunosuke hoped that their bloodied hakamas wouldn't lessen their chance of compromising with the Shinsengumi. They had arrived and Saito entered first, Ryunosuke and Chizuru followed suit. The bloodied hakamas they wore didn't really do anything, the Shinsengumi was accustomed to it already and both of them wanted to slap themselves in the face, they got too worried.

"Come and sit, we shall discuss the matter." Kondo told them.

Ryunosuke nodded and sat along with Chizuru. The petite girl gripped on her clothing tightly. Ryunosuke seemed to notice it but can't do anything about Chizuru's nervousness. He understood what she was feeling, they had a special place inside her heart and they died. Died? Those words tasted bitter on his tongue. He knew them too and also owed them something, so of course, they too hold an important place in him. He somehow owed them his freedom from Serizawa, if it wasn't for them too, he wouldn't hold memories of having such idiotic friends.

"So, I heard that you both were under Kodo's care before he moved to Kyoto. What is the reason for you two to suddenly come to us for him?" Kondo asked as he watched them intently.

Chizuru wanted to squirm under everyone's eyes. They were watching them as if they were beasts inside a cage. Ready to kill if they did anything stupid. Well, Chizuru wasn't stupid, she knew that they were more ferocious than the beasts inside the cage. Well, that's why she and Ryunosuke was the beasts inside the cage right? The cage is not to protect them from the beasts but protecting the beasts from the spectators. For humans are scarier than nature's monsters.

"Before he moved, he promised us that he would write to us everyday. He kept his promise and letters came in everyday, me and Chizuru didn't even have the time to reply. Then one day, it suddenly stopped. Then, the letters stopped coming altogether. We got worried and decided to search for him by ourselves. We were tormented by the thought that maybe Kodo had..." _That maybe history repeated itself and he joined the enemy to create his army of furies again._

"-That maybe something happened to Kodo." Ryunosuke ended his explanation and told them his subdued version of his perturbed thoughts of what might've happened to Kodo.

"How can we be so sure that Kodo really does have ties with you? For all we know, you two might be our enemies trying to infiltrate us." Kondo asked them another question.

"Letters. We have his letters that he sent us. I'm sure you all saw his writing and his signature before." Ryunosuke confidently countered Kondo's accusation.

He took out the letters and handed them to the commander of the Shinsengumi. The man that had taken it gave it to the director of Shinsengumi, Keisuke Sannan. Chizuru and Ryunosuke watched as Sannan nodded his head, confirming the others that it was indeed Kodo's writing. It seemed rather begrudging, the way he confirmed it.

"So, what did happen to Kodo?" Ryunosuke asked him as a bead of sweat on his face dropped.

"About a month ago, there was a fire in the clinic he worked at. We haven't been able to find him since then." Saito briefed.

Chizuru's world began crumbling down again. She had warned her uncle that the elixir isn't something to be messed with. Furies are too dangerous to be created. Humans aren't supposed to become demons. Her head dropped and her grip became tighter, worrying Ryunosuke with her actions. She clearly seemed to be upset in the eyes of others, but Ryunosuke knew this was fear. Fear of history repeating itself.

"Chizuru..."

"Although we aren't sure why, we haven't been able to find his corpse. It's highly likely he got mixed-up in something." Sannan stated, making Chizuru wanting to hurl at how familiar those words sounded to her ears.

"We are currently searching for Kodo ourselves..." ' _If you're willing to forget everything you saw last night, we will look after you until we find Kodo,'_ Chizuru wanted to continue him but she bit her tongue.

"-based on your swordsmanship, we are willing to keep you until we find Kodo. If you both are willing to keep your mouths shut regarding what you saw last night, you can stay here." Toshizo told them.

Ryunosuke silently widened his eyes and turned his head to Chizuru. The girl nodded and he replied Toshizo-

"We are honored to be under your care." Ryunosuke bowed along with Chizuru.

"We thank you, Kondo." Ryunosuke thanked the man and bowed again.

Kondo smiled kindly and told them it was nothing, that they will surely find Kodo. For the whole meeting, Chizuru sat quietly beside Ryunosuke. She was quite proud of Ryunosuke, he didn't lose his temper at Kondo when he accused them being spies. Chizuru was quite impressed with herself for not getting flustred through the whole thing, she did feel outraged when Kondo accused them of such thing. Chizuru caught Ryunosuke's eyes and smiled tiredly at him. His face mirrored hers and he knew she could burst in tears any moment now.

"Now, is this kid mute or something? He didn't utter a single thing since the beginning!" Shinpachi pointed at Chizuru.

"Chizuru isn't mute, she's shy because she's a girl in a room filled with nothing but big burly men! Well, except that kid beside you." Ryunosuke smirked at Heisuke.

"Oi! What did you say- wait, did you say the kid's a she!?" Heisuke yelled out outrageously.

"What!" Kondo's eyes bulged out as he looked at Chizuru.

Indeed, she surely was a woman. He felt like an idiot for not noticing her delicate feminine features. Her build was too lanky for a boy too, for she is naturally petite for a girl in her teens. Chizuru caught his stare and smiled sheepishly. That smile confirmed everything.

"You really are a girl! I can't believe I actually contemplated to kill such a cute girl like you!" He slapped his own face and sighd deeply at his ignorance.

"Chizuru is cute, but she was the one that had the guts to grip on Hijikata's blade and point it to her own chest, as you can see her hakama is slightly ripped and seeped in blood and her bandaged palm. I had to give it to her for being bold enough to stare into Hijikata's eyes too, she didn't falter for even one second! If you all had been there, you would be speechless." Souji grinned and looked at Chizuru in curiosity.

"What! She really did that!?" Shinpachi yelled and looked at Saito's face for confirmation.

"Indeed, she really did those things." Saito closed his eyes.

"Whaaaaaat!" Shinpachi and Heisuke yelled out together.

"Shut up! Can you not be so loud in the middle of a night! You aren't the only ones that are surprised, the others can perfectly keep their mouths shut!" Toshizo scolded loudly.

"Um, I'm sorry, but you are being loud too." Chizuru shyly stated and tried to hide behind Ryunosuke.

Toshizo quickly got flustered and stammered with his speech to counter Chizuru's fatal blow at his pride. Souji had burst into boisterous laughter, the others soon joining him. Ryunosuke only chuckled and outstretched his arm to protect Chizuru, to add the mockery to Toshizo. Souji teased Toshizo more and more until the victim of his teasing started to get violent. Kondo tried to calm things down and successfully calmed Toshizo down. The vice commander glared at the poor girl and she flinched.

"Okay, I already decided that both of you are to be under Toshizo's care." Kondo heartily laughed.

Toshizo stood up again moments after calming down. He protested but it seems like Kondo will stick to his decision. Souji was definitely liking the turn of events and the others were amused because the little girl they mistaken for a boy had made Toshizo so flustered and enraged. Aside from Souji, the other captains would rather avoid the consequences of messing with the infamous demon Toshizo, but it seems like someone else besides Souji was getting on his nerves.

Things were certainly getting interesting from here on, weren't they?


	3. Thoughts

"Chizuru..." Ryunosuke uttered as he sat beside her.

The girl was sitting silently and stared at the full moon in sorrow. She had let her hair down and now was wearing Ryunosuke's haori over her sleeping attire. They both had changed and was told to go to sleep, but it looks like Chizuru has a lot in her mind. Her adoptive brother slid his arm around her as she rested her back to his chest.

"Chi, care to tell me what is on your mind?" He asked her softly.

"Many things, Ryu. How come you're more of a brother to me than Kaoru? Why did Kodo left the Shinsengumi? What do I have to do so he would come back to us, so I don't have to stay here and face them all... I'm so afraid that they would get hurt because of me again, Ryu." She told him as her voice broke, whispering the last part.

Her hands covered her face as tears came rolling down her face one by one. Ryunosuke rested his head on hers and let her cry on him, letting out her frustration. Far away from them, Souji and the idiot trio were watching them intently, never missing a movement they made. It was clear that Chizuru was crying, but something that they doubted was their relationship. From what they've heard from Toshizo, Chizuru was only a blood relative to Kodo and Ryunosuke was an adoptive son. It was unclear if they thought of each other as siblings or lovers.

"I'm really confused with their relationship." Sanosuke said as a hesitant smile carved on his face.

If Ryunosuke knew of their doubts, he would've yelled at them at their outrageous accusations. His heart still belonged to Kosuzu and Kosuzu only. He only thought of Chizuru as a sister even if they have no blood ties at all. They were raised by Kodo as siblings and the thought of being lovers could make both of them hurl. It felt wrong to them to see each other that way. Chizuru knew too much of Ryunosuke's temper and he knew too much of her blood lineage. With those things in their minds constantly, there was no way they could love each other. Sibling love? Yes. The other kind of love? No, not in a million of years.

"Ah, I really should stop crying. I've always been useless and the only thing that I'd do is crying while everyone else is fighting. Go to sleep, Ryu, don't wake up so late tomorrow." Chizuru stood up and wiped her tears away, turning around to get into her room.

"Chizuru, you shouldn't say that you're useless. The things that had happened before... was inevitable. A war is a war, it's bound to take away some lives." Ryunosuke stood up and held her shoulder.

"But it didn't have to be theirs..." Chizuru whispered and entered her room.

Chizuru shut off Ryunosuke from her and lied on the floor. She hated herself. She hated how selfish she sounded when she told him that they didn't have to die. If anything, they died because they fought for what the believed was right, and they died in glory. Chizuru was sad when they left her alone but she knew she had continue her life. They fought until they met their end because that's what they signed up for, they knew the consequences that came with their own choices.

She knew accepting the reset was so wrong of her but the God already reset everything. She wasn't even given a choice, she had to play along with that God's wishes. She blamed herself for driving that God to reset their time, if only she didn't stay so sorrowful after their deaths, time didn't have to reverse.

Chizuru stopped thinking and thought it was time to go to bed. Before she went to sleep, she remembered the God's condition with the time that he had reset;

 _'For it is disgraceful you are a demon that mourns for your human companions, you are to die first before any of them meet their demise. Consider this as a punishment and a gift, little one, your foolishness have angered the Demon God.'_

She was ready to sacrifice her life for them.

llllll

Chizuru wasn't bestowed a gift by Lord Raiden, but it was all a punishment. She didn't understand how that mighty being thought she wanted to meet them again, just to leave them again. It didn't matter if she was the one that was left by them or she was the one that left them. Yes, she was sorrowful for they had died and yes again, she wanted to meet them again... but she hoped that they would stay at each other's side for eternity.

Chizuru bitterly smiled and stopped preparing the breakfast for a moment. It was such a selfish thought. A warrior's greatest dream is to die on the battlefield, to die in glory. How would she understand? She was anything but a warrior. With that, she continued with the duty, cutting up the radishes sharply.

It was disgraceful, Lord Raiden said. Disgraceful for a demon like her to be mourning for her friends. She hit the radish with the knife rather than cutting it, and the knife was stuck in the board. What was so disgraceful about mourning for her loved ones? They had been there for her when she was in trouble, they had been there for her when she was distraught. How can she not mourn for them when they were everywhere. They were standing beside their gravestones, they were beside the shopkeeper when she was buying ingredients because she wanted to cook herself some dinner, they were there at the dinner table even though the serving was only for her.

Now they were with her again. Not as her ghosts, but as warriors again. They were alive again. Something about that felt so unreal, yet it felt so surreal. She hated this reset and hoped that she didn't have to meet them again but Ryunosuke was adamant on their calling to travel to Kyoto. Lord Raiden was adamant too, he wanted to punish her after all. So maybe that Demon God did know how she felt of his doings. He knew how much it would affect her when she has to face them again. Chizuru closed the pot with the lid and stared into the window to see the blue sky. The sky is clear today, unlike her perturbed mind where everything is a mess.

"I don't have an appetite for today." She mumbled to no one in particular.


	4. Questions And Accusations

Chizuru set down everyone's plate, the last one being Shinpachi. As she was putting his bowl of rice down, he was simply staring at her face that was facing down. She turned her head up and met his eyes, him suddenly blushing when she smiled in confusion because of why he was staring at her. She stood up and took her tray, getting out of the room. Before she could get out, Ryunosuke asked her,

"Aren't you goin' to eat too, Chi?"

She turned her head and smiled at him,

"No, I don't have an appetite for today but maybe I'd join you for dinner." She answered and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"What's with the maybe? If you're not going to eat for the whole day then at least have some breakfast." He protested and set his chopsticks down.

"Ryu, it's not like I'm going to die if I don't eat for a day. Don't worry about me, I'm just going to tidy the place up for a bit, no heavy duties whatsoever." She told him and looked away, finally escaping the tension filled room.

She smiled again, this time a guilty one. She whispered a sorry to Ryunosuke for leaving him alone in that room, but she really didn't have an appetite, she knows she's gong to puke he food out when her stomach's being funny in the morning. Ryunosuke sighed and began to place rice into his mouth. He wondered if she really did had no appetite or maybe she really didn't want to sit in a room filled with her past.

"You're very attentive to Chizuru, Ryunosuke. I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you and Chizuru in love?" Sanosuke asked politely after taking a sip of his tea. He was surprised how a mere tea could taste so good.

Ryunosuke choked on the fish and reached for his tea immediately. He gulped his tea down in a flash and wiped his mouth. He gave Sanosuke a fierce look before asking him outrageously,

"Why on earth would you think like that? I would never see her that way, we were raised as siblings, not lovers! Chizuru knows that I love someone else!" He rambled and yelled at Sanosuke.

"Oh? You love someone else? Who is that lucky lass?" Shinpachi asked him in a teasing manner.

"It was... well, she's not here anymore, anyways. I guess. I have to visit the Shimabara to find out if she already left." Ryunosuke answered them with ease and looked at his tea, looking like he was deep in his thoughts.

"Hmmm? Are you claiming that she used to work at Shimabara? Kyoto's Shimabara? I haven't seen you around here before. How did you get to know that lady?" Shinpachi questioned.

"A long time ago, I was travelling all alone. A kid like me decided to run away from his own home because his family thought he was crazy. I stumbled upon Kyoto, ragged and weak. A kid that was under the care of Geishas of Shimabara found me passed out and decided to let me in. I spent a week with her then I thought I had to go, so I left her behind after thanking them and saying my farewells. You should've seen her crying face, she cried like I was going to die or something..." He laughed bitterly and continued to eat.

Yeah, it was all true. The reason why his family thought he was crazy was because he always talked about the Shinsengumi to them, how he became a dog to a samurai and how he escaped from the Shinsengumi. But that wasn't the only reason, he was afraid he might get taken by Serizawa again and his nightmare would be fulfilled. So he stood up with his feet again and left. He left with a heavy heart, he didn't want to leave Kosuzu but...

"You could've stayed there with her, you didn't have to leave." Heisuke commented.

"Yeah, I could've... but then I realized I could've stayed anywhere _but_ Kyoto. I always talked about moving to Kyoto to my family before I ran away. I was afraid they could catch me. I travelled more then of course, I passed out again. That's when Kodo found me and took me in." He told them the whole story.

Toshizo took a bite of his food and looked at Ryunosuke suspiciously.

"While that story is heart wrenching for us to hear, Ryunosuke, why are you telling us? It's not even a day since we took you in." Toshizo asked him and narrowed his eyes at Ryunosuke.

"Kodo wrote to us that he trusted you guys, then I should too." _Aside from that, I owe you my freedom. Then there's Chizuru who loves you guys deeply._

"Oh, really? If we tell you that we lied and we're the ones that killed Kodo, would you _still_ believe those letters?" Heisuke smirked.

"If you guys really did kill Kodo, you could have killed me and Chizuru the moment we told you that we were looking for him." Ryunosuke countered and stared dead into Toshizo's eyes.

"Maybe we wanted to exploit your swordsmanship and use you for our own advantage." Souji replied with a deadly smile.

Ryunosuke paled and thought that he was going to die right there and then. If he didn't, then they would misunderstand and thought of them as suspicious people. Rather, enemies. After that, Chizuru came in holding a tray that had a pot of hot tea on top of it. She heard their conversation and tried to listen to Ryunosuke and test his patience. Ryunosuke didn't lash out, thank god for that, but Souji took him by surprise.

She walked to the centre of the room and filled Ryunosuke's cup silently. The captains were looking at her anxiously, except Souji who was simply curious with what she would do next. She turned to Okita next and poured him his tea. After the cup was full, he tried to take it but Chizuru caught his hand and his cup altogether. She looked up and stared into his eyes.

"You would have killed my uncle after he declares that he had perfected your elixir, _but_ my uncle never did, right? If you wanted to exploit us of our swordsmanship, you could have tried to duel with us just to test our capability, _but_ you didn't because you thought that while our swordsmanship is good, it isn't as good as the other captains of the Shinsengumi. What is the use of taking in some suspicious wanderers that know of the Furies existence? Oh no, that's rather a problem that should be eradicated, you should have killed us for our knowledge of the Water of Life, _but you didn't_. Because you _didn't_ kill my uncle and you are sincerely trying to help us finding him." She countered his statement and shoved his cup of tea to him.

"I'm sorry, but you have to try harder than that if you really want of get rid of us. While we may be vague with our background, we are offended that you are still suspicious of us, even after we explained it all to you last night." She continued and glared at Souji.

The people who were dining in the room all stared at Chizuru who was trying to contain her anger. She took a deep breath while her eyes were closed, trying to shove her rage back up into her ass. At least she shoved Souji's words into his ass, or she would've slapped him instead of countering his statement. She opened her eyes and continued to refill everyone's cup with the tea and didn't leave the room without slamming the shoji close. Everyone in the room was quiet and Ryunosuke stood up, already finished with his food.

They stared at him as he got out of the room in an eerily silent manner. He slid the shoji close, much less aggresive than how Chizuru did and left them with his faint footsteps. Sanosuke drank his tea until the last drop and didn't try to look at them, he already knew what they were feeling.

"You guys fucked up."

llllll


	5. READ IT

Important!!!

Guys, I think I need to tell you that seriously, this series would be getting nowhere. I wrote this story last year and only now I'm posting it but frankly, until the 3rd chapter, that's all I got. So I'm on my knees right now, apologizing for this abrupt end. I'll be posting another Hakuouki fic later, kinda au-ish. Set in the modern times, the casts are reincarnated. That's all I'm spoiling for now. Title?

History Won't Repeat.

Warning, I'm a naive 15 year old brat that even though appreciates the glorious deaths of our beloved warriors, I want them to live a life they would still survive in altogether. So if you don't want that type of story, avoid it at all cost. Some characters' personalities and relationships has been altered, so if you get sick by the fact I do ship Chizuru with everyone (except Kaoru and Amagiri), then don't read the story because that's all you gettin', sweetie.

The story will be so damn unrealistic and stupid to some people, they'll drop their phones and smash it to the wall because they hated my story that much. So this is a warning who won't like the fact that I love Chizuru so much I'd make her own personal harem (oh I'm so stupid at times, it was goddamn otome game ffs) but of course, she only has to choose one.

That's me ending this stupid note, and I'm out.

I'm sincerely sorry that if you guys did want this story to continue.


End file.
